Amanda Rho
Amanda Rho '(アマンダ・ロー ''Amanda Rō) is a main character of the ''Shuffle! Shuffle! Pretty Cure!''. Amanda is an American transfer student who instantly becomes best friends with Yuuko. Amanda's alter ego is Cure Joker''' (キュアジョーカー Kyua Jōkā), whose power is Wind. Amanda's catchphrases are "Is this supposed to happen?" (これは起こるはずですか？''Kore wa okoru hazudesu ka?), and '"Cool!"' (クール''Kūru ). Bio Appearance Amanda has fair skin and short silky, pitch black hair tied into a short ponytail at the left side by a magenta scrunchy. Her round eyes are burnt orange. She is usually seen wearing a black, long sleeve shirt with a large wink emoji sign in the center, light blue shorts, short white legwarmers and black tennis shoes. As Cure Joker, her hair remains the same but is now longer, reaching her shoulders and is tied into a side-ponytail, by a white and black feather-like crown with black lining around the front and base. Her eyes become light orange. She wears a pair of black and white mask shaped earrings and a fluffy, black choker. Her black dress is short: The top piece is white, while the bottom half in two different colors, the right side being black and the left being a checkered pattern of lavender and orange which both stop at her waist area. The skirt is black is with white along the hemline. Sewn on the center of her waist is a large black ribbon. Attached to her onyx heart emblem on the right side of her chest is a white piece of cloth. On both wrists is a black and white wristlet. Instead of both being the same, her feathery sleeves are different as the left is puffy and right is normal. She wears a pair of short, light gray socks with white feather-like frills along the tops with a black hemline. Her black boots are ankle high with a round toe and heel which are both white. Personality Like Yuuko, is very energetic but unlike her, she doesn't always keep her cool and can stand up for herself but can also be kind of lazy, demanding and stubborn. Amanda can also be quite blunt, and will say whatever is on her mind no matter to who, when or where. Cure Joker "The wind of laughs! Cure Joker!" (笑いの風！キュアジョーカー！) (Warai no kaze! Kyua Jōkā!) Cure Joker '(キュアジョーカー ''Kyua Jōkā) is Amanda's alter ego. She represents Laughter. Attacks Etymology * '''Amanda (アマンダ): Is an English female name from the 17th Century. * Rho (ロー): Is an Old English name. Trivia * Amanda is one of the few Cures to not be Japanese, followed by Cures Fortune and Tender. * Amanda often uses Katakana when writing. * Her Blood Type is O. * Second to Nagisa , Amanda is the second Black Cure in Pretty Cure history. * She is a Pisces. * Her birthday is February 15th. * She always dreamed of having either an identical twin or younger sister. * Amanda is the successor of Yostuba Alice . Category:Black Cures Category:Shuffle! Shuffle! Pretty Cure! Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Wind using Cures